


La cosa giusta

by TheWalkingNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingNerd/pseuds/TheWalkingNerd
Summary: Non è sempre facile fare la cosa giusta. Anteporre i sentimenti altrui ai propri, anche se contastano con quello che vuoi. Ovviamente, ci sono delle conseguenze: anche se fai la cosa giusta, non è detto che le cose andranno per il verso giusto.Dean ha ritrovato Sam dopo anni in cui credeva di averlo perso; ma Sam, adesso, ha la vita che ha sempre desiderato.





	La cosa giusta

La strada ti scorre davanti come un fiume, a malapena illuminata dall'unico faretto funzionante dell'Impala. In un altro momento, la fiancata ammaccata e il faretto da riparare sarebbero tra i tuoi primi pensieri; ma adesso, con Sam nel sedile del passeggero e una traccia di papà, la vita non fa così schifo come credevi.  
«Le coordinate portano a Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.»  
Lanci un'occhiata al sedile del passeggero. Sam tiene la cartina aperta sulle gambe, la torcia in una mano e l'altra che traccia un cerchio rosso tra le montagne del Colorado.   
Un gioco da ragazzi, per uno che ha attraversato la strada da New Orleans a Palo Alto in meno di un giorno.  
«Se ci sbrighiamo, possiamo arrivare entro lunedì.»  
Lo dici come se fosse casuale, come se non avessi passato la notte a fissare il soffitto, alla ricerca del modo giusto per dirglielo. Hai il cuore in gola: in questo momento, non è solo un modo di dire.  
«Dean, io...»  
Lo dice piano, perché sa che farà male.  
«Tu non vieni.»  
«Devo essere di ritorno per il colloquio.»  
Vuole che tu capisca perché è così importante per lui. Forse è un modo per scusarsi, in ritardo, forse è un modo per dire _non ti caccerò a calci dalla mia vita, promesso_.  
Annuisci, la bocca arricciata di lato.  
«Ti riporto a casa.»  
Perché adesso Sam ha un posto da chiamare così.   
Premi il piede sull'acceleratore e l'Impala ruggisce sopra _Highway to Hell_.  
Non sono mai state le quattro mura del motel la sua casa. Pensavi di bastargli, ma Sam vuole di più: vuole un frigo pieno, bollette da pagare, un tetto che non minacci di crollare. Vuole disfare i borsoni e posare le chiavi, vuole grigliate in cui la carne non sia quella di qualcuno che non ce l'ha fatta. Vuole quello che la vita di un cacciatore non potrà mai dargli.  
In fondo, è stato bello rivederlo, anche solo per un weekend. Sarà un ricordo da tirare fuori per ultimo, come una fetta di crostata, quando le pareti sporche di muffa minacceranno di crollargli addosso, con la TV che ciarla in sottofondo, o mentre ti gelerai il culo aspettando che un mostro venga fuori e ti faccia la grazia di andare a dormire.  
Non puoi chiedergli di rinunciare a quello che ha costruito. _Anche se fa male_.  
Accosti davanti al dormitorio, come hai fatto nei mesi passati. Non c'è bisogno che Sam lo sappia.   
Quando scende dalla macchina, è come se ti strappassero il cuore dal petto.   
«Chiamami, se hai notizie.»  
Annuisci - non lo chiamerai. Finireste solo per litigare e non riusciresti a sopportarlo, non di nuovo.  
«Magari ti raggiungo dopo.»  
Per un attimo, assapori quella bugia - voi due insieme, a caccia, sulle tracce di papà. Il sedile del passeggero occupato, una camera doppia nei motel, qualcuno verso cui voltarsi.  
Ma non sarebbe giusto.  
«Ehi, Sam.»  
Sam si volta, come se se lo fosse aspettato. Deve essere così, perché ti conosce ancora come le sue tasche.   
«Siamo una bella squadra.»  
Sam sorride. «È vero.»  
Schiacci l'acceleratore e ti sposti più avanti, lasciando Sam a quella che adesso è la sua vita.  
Non è sempre facile fare la scelta giusta, anteporre i sentimenti altrui ai propri, anche se contastano con quello che vuoi. Ovviamente, ci sono delle conseguenze: anche se fai la scelta giusta, non è detto che le cose vadano per il verso giusto.  
La radio inizia a gracchiare che la cassetta è ancora inserita. Corrughi la fronte e rallenti.  
Alle tue spalle, un vetro esplode.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia si è classificata seconda al contest "I'm no Superman", indetto da rhys89 sul forum di EFP un paio di anni fa. È stata anche la prima storia in cui ho usato la seconda persona singolare. Non brilla per originalità, ma l'ho recuperata e mi faceva piacere condividerla di nuovo.  
> La citazione dell'introduzione è una frase presa da Scrubs. Troppo bella per essere farina del mio sacco, no? XD


End file.
